Watermelon Cake
by fanfictionusername
Summary: Matsumoto tries making watermelon cake for hitsugaya, and no it's not inoue's recipe. read & review!


The recipe below really is edible, but i dont own the recipe, or 'Cooks Illustrated'...or Bleach...sigh

* * *

In Which Matsumoto tries her hand in cooking

At the 10th division office matsumoto flips through a magazine called 'Cooks Illustrated.  
Hitsugaya is at his usual place behind his desk in his chair from the real world that can lengthen in height while doing the boring paperwork. Suddenly, it hit her; "AH! taicho ive an idea" matsumoto skipped excitedly to her short captain holding up the magazine she just read. "matsumoto, what are you doing? stop slacking off and--cake? why dont you do your share of paperwork for once!" hitsugaya said while picking up his quilt, he dropped it thanks to matsumoto. "but taicho! it's not just any cake! im going to make a watermelon cake!" says matsumoto as she sat back to the couch. "now where have you seen a watermelon cake before? i bet it would taste bad" hitsugaya said. "taicho you're so cold.." said matsumoto, "well isnt that a suprise" and before you know it matsumoto was gone in a flash, seeing he neednt waste his breath screaming 'matsumoto!' he thought to himself.."watermelon cake huh?"

"Hmmmm... now where do i find a recipe for a decent watermelon cake...?" matsumoto said to herself. "orihime's definetly out of the list, i need a decent one for taicho to eat... and the magazine earlier didnt help at all,  
ah! why dont i ask kurosaki-kun! well then off to the senkai gate!" so she shunpoed to it.

-meanwhile-

"yawn" the homework and hollows were really taking a toll on the sub shinigami...(hey they both start with the letter 'H')

(cue bright light with hell butterfly and fancy japanese doors)

"what now?" said ichigo putting down his pencil (he has been solving difficult math problems again.  
"kurosaki-san! it's me" matsumoto landed on the floor, with a paper and quilt with her. "rangiku! what are you doing here?" says ichigo. "eehh?! even you do paperwork? what is wrong with the world?" matsumoto exclaimed.  
"i said, what are you doing here? and thats not paperwork!" said strawberry, "gomen, i need a favor, can you get me a watermelon cake recipe? it's for taicho's bad temper" said matsumoto with a wink. "watermelon cake? oh yeah i think yuzu's got one, she made one a little while back...cant remember much though." ichigo scratched his head.  
"can i have/copy it?" said matsumoto while putting on her best pleading and cute puppy look. "whatever" ichigo went to his sisters'room and asked for the recipe, he got it and went back to his room, handed it to matsumoto saying, "didnt toshiro loved watermelons before?" asked a curious strawberry, "he still does" answered matsumoto.  
As she was preparing to leave she turned around and said, " kurosaki-san thanks again oh and your answer to number 8 isnt 1,005,006; it's supposed to be 1,507,509, jaa nee!" leaving the sub shinigami dumbfounded.

-this is getting too long lets skip some parts-

"hmm...now to make the cake..." Matsumoto squinted her eyes as she read the fine print, she had set everything up beforehand and successfully sneaked into the 10th division kitchen unnoticed (stealthy). All she had to do was to actually bake the cake. What was written in the paper she read aloud to no one particularly:

"1 pack watermelon jello, 4 eggs, 1 pack white cake mix, 3/4 c boiling water, 1/2 c oil, Dissolove jello in boiling water. cool, add oil, add cake mix, beat well. add one egg at a time.  
Bake 40 min. at 350 degrees..."

-after 1 hour and 10 minutes-

"done! ive done it! now to add icing and dried bluberries..."

-after 10 more minutes-

"yay it's finished! now i'll bring it to taicho" she said as she carefully packaged the cake in a blue box and wasted no time in shunpoing to her captain with the box in her arms.

"finally done" hitsugaya said with a sigh, his stomach grumbled, apparently he has forgotten to eat lunch and dinner since he was so engrossed with paperwork. he looked at the clock: 10:10 pretty late, now where did that matsumoto go? he silently thought to himself. 'KNOCK KNOCK' "yes?" hitsugaya asked half-statled from being woken up from his trance. "taicho, i didnt think you were still here" answered a panting matsumoto and was that watermelon he was smelling? "matsumoto where were you the whole day and--" (INSERT LOUD STOMACH GRUMBLE)  
"taicho did you forget to eat again? "asked matsumoto placing the box on his table. "blush whats this"  
"isnt it obvious? it's your watermelon cake made by me!" matsumoto proudly exclaimed while opening and slicing the cake. "you actually made one?" asked hitsugaya while matsumoto offered a plate. "course i did! dont you like watermelon?" "well..." seeing that hitsugaya did not budge she quickly got the fork and shoved a bite of cake into her captain's mouth. chew chew chew gulp! "so? how was it??" "..." "??" "  
"it's..." "??" since matsumoto got her hopes up and went to the troubles of making it hitsugaya taicho felt obliged to tell her that it tasted good, when actually it didnt taste good, yet it didnt taste bad either, it tasted kind of like emergency food ration. "...good" replied hitsugaya after taking another bite of emergency food ration. "yay taicho likes it!" exclaimed matsumoto happily "now i'll leave the cleaning up to you and dont stay up too late see you in the morning!" then matsumoto left.

"watermelon cake huh?" hitsugaya said to himself after finishing his second slice of cake -hey he was hungry-

END

* * *

ya might wanna change the dried bluberries in the recipe to cookie bits...or chocolate covered expresso nuts, lol thanks for reading


End file.
